Fate and Faith
by pinkistaz
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a beautiful princess with powerful magic left her kingdom to let her father know that she’s against of marrying an unknown prince. In return, she turned into a fat, fat girl. Is that good news or not? SasuSaku of course.


**Fate and Faith**

**A/N: **Welcome peepz… This story appeared on my mind few days ago and it didn't stop bugging me, he he… and well, just wanted to try this one. Hope you'll support this. This first chapter would be about Sasuke and Sakura's past, he he he.

Here you go.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Hmp.**

**Summary: **Haruno Sakura, a beautiful princess with powerful magic left her kingdom to let her father know that she's against of marrying an unknown prince. In return, she must turn into an ugly duckling! Is that good news or not? SasuSaku of course. It depends if I'll put some other pairings.

-

-

The Alfresca kingdom was full of kind persons. Violent accidents don't exist in their place. All of them were following all the laws. And that's one of the reasons why a certain princess loves to live here.

The girl sighed as she tried to prevent her tears from falling. She was sitting on one of the chair at the terrace of their huge palace, gazing peacefully at the silent moon and millions of twinkling stars high above her.

Her eyes were now red and fluffy. Her skin was pale and was devoid of make-up and yet she looked as though some soft invisible veil had been drawn across it, giving a firm unlined perfection. Most of the guys form their kingdom had this starry eyes whenever she passed by them. She didn't mind, though.

The news of his father shocked the hell out of her. She just had a good day then when she passed by their library and heard her father talking to one of their officials: _yes, Sakura will marry that prince from Hanson kingdom. She's now sixteen and she's ready to know about it, few more years and well set the exact date._

For another time, she sighed. Her large emerald eyes seemed almost black and were set in a thin, white face. She looked up rather like a pleading spaniel.

"I feel so sick." She whispered to herself.

"Sakura-sama," the maid called politely, startling her. "Soichiro-sama summons you to the Library. He said he'll be waiting for you."

She rolled her eyes upward. Yeah right. "Okay. Tell him I'll be right there. Thank you," She took her handkerchief and wiped the corner of her eyes to make sure there wasn't any single evidence of her tears. She glanced into the picture of her mother and said, "I wish you're here mom."

-

-

"Father? You're calling me?" Sakura asked quietly as she sat in front of his table.

"Yes." His father answered in a low powerful voice which somehow made her shiver. "Well, have you ever heard of Hanson Kingdom?"

Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment then replied, "No, father. Why?"

His father sighed deeply; he silently observed her fully. Sixteen-year-old girl, a pretty—no, a beautiful one, his daughter whom he trusts a lot. Not bad. "Is that so? We have some friends there." He started, taking his glass off of his eyes.

Sakura frowned, what's the connection?

"Our friend there had two sons and I heard that they had some problem about the younger one." He continued, still looking at her seriously.

She shook her head. "Don't really know about them, father. Why should—"

"Let me finish first." He said, cutting her off. "Sakura, your mother…asked me a favor before she…died two years ago." His eyes fixed upon her face.

She noticed her father's tightness around his mouth. She remembered how he suffered the day after her mother passed away. She actually knows very well how much he loves her. She admired and respected him above any other man.

"She said it'll be good for you to marry someone _we _knew." Her father continued in a pained voice. "She wanted you to marry the right man for you, Sakura."

Sakura's eyes widened, so it's her mother's favor, eh? She didn't even blink at her spot and remained like a statue there for sometime, gawking at his father like an idiot.

"I know you'll not agree on this."

"Father, you know me well as much as I know you. I told you that I'm gonna find my friend, right? And besides, how can I be happy with someone came out of nowhere? You want me to marry the right man? Don't you want me to marry the one I _love_? Father, please." she explained tearfully.

"Sakura…"

A stupid idea suddenly popped into her mind. "I've a proposal to make."

Her father didn't utter any words but urged her to continue.

"Why don't you let me live like a normal person? Then I'll try my best to prove you that fixed marriages aren't a very good idea. How about it?"

He closed his eyes briefly then muttered, "I'll think about that. You're free to go."

-

-

**Chapter One: A whole new world**

**-**

-

_There are love that are better left unexpressed_

_For love can sometimes be the most unwelcome guest._

Sakura eventually smiled, seeing many birds flying together from her huge window, forming a V-shape, a perfect one. If only she's free like a bird to do anything she wants to. Yes, she can do ANYTHING with her power but still, there's as if somehow missing. And their power had limits. She smiled bitterly as she remembered her childhood memory with her mysterious, unidentified friend nine years ago.

-

-

_Based on her calculation, it's been ten minutes since she sat beside this psycho kid and surprise! He NEVER said anything to her. Even just a small smile! _

_The sound of the wind whistling can be heard now. As much as she hated to say it, this one seems to be a boring person to deal with. "How come I never saw you before?" she asked, trying so hard to be sounded polite as she can. She saw his eyes narrowed._

"_This is the first time I came here." he answered finally as he put the book he was reading back to his back pocket. "Mother came to visit a friend and I didn't like coming with herso I said I'll just wait her here."_

"_Oh." She muttered. Again, silence engulfed between them. To lessen the tension, she thought of something she may do._

"_Aha!"_

_Sasuke's dark eyes flew towards her smooth face. It's quite a surprise that there's someone who'd approach him and make friends. The other kids ignored him fully and continued to do their things, but this one was weird. Right. WEIRD. _

"_What is it?" he asked._

_The girl lifted her left palm slightly 'til it was in front of him. A rather white 'thing' flashed to her eyes but it's only for two seconds or something. He frowned. The girl's using her power, he concluded._

_A white rose appeared on top of her palm. He raised a brow at this. "That's for?"_

"_You." Sakura answered as she chuckled. "I don't know what kingdom are you from but there's something about I'm sure about."_

"_And that is?"_

"_I already like you!" she declared happily. "If it's only not forbidden to give my name to someone I just met…" it's more like she's talking to herself._

_Our cutie little Sasuke-kun smirked and took the rose. "Hn. Likewise."_

_Sakura blushed and stood up from the swing. "Really? You like me too?"_

"_Aa."_

"_Then let's get married!" she announced energetically, almost childishly. "I remember when my mother said that the two persons marry each other if they love each other!"_

"_Exactly." He was now smiling, slightly blushing at their topic. But for Pete's sake! He's trying to hide it at his best! _

"…_huh?"_

"_We _like _each other."_

"_Oh." She nodded in understanding but smiled once again, "Then let's wait when the time comes, if ever, if we're able to love each other, then I must marry you."_

_Sasuke's blush increased tenfold. He gave her a nod, still trying to hide it from her. But unfortunately, Sakura wasn't as dumb as he thinks she is. "Hey, you're RED. Are you sick? You looked like a dead tomato."_

_The dark-haired boy's ears twitched. He turned around so that his back was facing her. "I'm NOT."_

"_You are!" she insisted then paused as she remembered something. "Oh no."_

_Sasuke whirled his head to give her a glance. "What?"_

"_You're still a child!"_

_He frowned. "What?"_

"_Stop using make-up! It'll damage your beautiful face, you know. Since you're still a kid, your skin is not matured enough!" she said in a concerned voice. _

_He rolled his eyes upward. "Yeah right. Shut up."_

"…_?"_

"_You're so annoying."_

_Sakura pouted cutely. "I should call you something."_

_SILENCE_

"_What about, Ton-Ton-kun?"_

"_Are you nuts?" he snapped, getting annoyed._

"_Why? Ton-ton's not bad!" she shot back, defending the name of her aunt's pig._

"_I'll agree if you'll let me call you GAMABUNTA." He smirked, remembering something._

"_Ah! That's unfair! It isn't a girl's name!" she cried._

_Sasuke shrugged, helping himself from the swing._

"_I'll push you." she smiled and stood up._

_He nodded._

"_Fine, since you've dark hair and eyes, how about Blacky?" _

_A scowl. "How bout Pinky?"_

_Sakura gave up. There's no possible way she could've wonderful discussion with him. Then, a realization struck her. "When are you leaving?"_

"_This afternoon." He answered._

"_Will you be able to come back again?" she asked hopefully and sat ontp the other swing beside him once again. "Will you?"_

_He stopped for a moment. "Aa."_

"_If that's the case, I guess I should give you this." she informed as she slides her hand inside her back pocket and took something. "If ever you had problem, just hold this tightly and you'll feel refreshed." She said._

_Sasuke blinked twice and took the small blue box from her tiny hands. Without saying anything, he opened it. It was a silver necklace that has a small key to make a beautiful design. "A key?"_

"_Yep!" She agreed joyfully. "My mother told me to give this necklace to someone I like."_

_Sasuke observed the necklace. It's indeed beautiful. _

"_It's more like a key to my heart." Sakura continued, eyes sparkling. "Look! I also got one!" she said, pointing at her necklace which has the same design._

"_Thanks."_

_Sakura gave him peace sign. "No prob. May I?"_

"_Aa."_

_She took the necklace from the box and wore it to Sasuke. "There, it looked good on you! Remember this: You must always wear it."_

"_Got it."_

_-_

_-_

The rays of the sun hit her face. The sea viewed from her balcony had the artificial glitter of green glass. And the merest zephyr moved the trees and bushes, wafting petals like pastel-tinted butterflies straight into her bedroom.

She dressed in a pale blue linen suit and a white chiffon sleeveless blouse. That way she would be both correct and cool. From the breakfast tray which a servant brought, she could take only the glass of lemon juice and a wafer of toast. There would surely be something to eat later, if she grew hungry.

She walked around the palace which was one of her routine in here everyday in life. She stopped when she saw her father in the hall. As the maid descended the stairs, he looked up and smiled for his daily early-morning offering. "Good morning."

"Good morning, father." She greeted back and walked towards him to give a peck on his cheek. "Did you…already made your decision?"

Her father was kinda in a good mood since his smile didn't disappear from his face. "Oh yes, honey."

She looked back at him dead serious. "So?"

"…so Gaara?" he called out.

As soon as the red-haired man heard his name being called, he appeared instantly in front of them with a straight face. "Sir?"

"Gaara-san!!!" Sakura called excitedly and stepped closer to give her cousin a big hug. "I missed you a lot!"

Gaara smirked at his cousin's childishness. "You're still a child."

Sakura pouted.

Soichiro cleared his throat and continued, "I'm accepting your proposal, Sakura."

The pink-haired girl blushed in happiness and hugged his father tightly, "Father! You're the best!"

"I'll give you three—"

"—years?" Sakura interjected. "Wow, that's kinda long."

"Months." He said "Let me finish first, okay? But you'll be with your cousin. And I've some conditions."

"That's fine with me!" she muttered, giving Gaara a big smile.

"But you're features will turn into an ugly form." He smirked.

Sakura stopped shouting 'hoooray'. "Whaaaaaaaaat??????"

"I accept your proposal, aren't I? In exchange, as you transfer to your new school, you're features will turn into an ugly one. Ha ha ha." He laughed evilly.

Sakura sweat dropped. She liked it when her father was in his good mood but isn't this too much? "Father, are you demented?"

Soichiro shook his head, "No, I'm not. Don't worry; I'll give you ten candies. I mean, your true form will be back into normal for twenty-four hours if you'll take one of these."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Am I allowed to tell them about our kingdom and about our powers?"

"Of course not." His father answered. "Whatever you'll be doing, ask Gaara first and it depends on him if he allows you to do what you want."

Gaara watched his cousin in amusement.

"Oh no. what am I getting into?" Sakura asked out loud.

-

-

"Stop sulking. You asked for this." Gaara said quietly, trying his best not to suppress even a small smile at his cousin.

"Waaaah!" Sakura cried. "I dodn't know I'll be looked like THIS! Can't you SEE??!! I looked like a wild pig!" she muttered while pointing at her kinda _big _tummy and arms. "I'm fat…I'm fat. And I can't do anything about it. I have an arm of a hippopotamus."

"This'll be our home for three months," the red-haired informed while looking at the simple two story house in front of them, ignoring her whining.

Sakura stopped crying for once and said, "It's beautiful. Good choice Gaara-san. By the way, what'll be the name of our new school?"

"…Konoha High."

"Hmm… Konoha High, watch out! Here we come." Sakura said as she carries her bag towards the front door.

-

-

The raven-haired boy opened his window to check the sound coming from his neighborhood and saw two persons talking at each other.

A noisy fat girl with pink hair and a red-haired boy entered the house next to his apartment. So, they'll be his new neighbors, huh?

_Annoying._

-

-

A/N: How was it guys??! Like all the others, I wanna know your comments! Should I go on? I mean, just tell me now so I'll not waste my time at this anymore. I sucked, yeah. He he… just tell me, peepz!

Blessed be.


End file.
